Trailers have been extensively used over the years to transport a variety of vehicles, such as expensive race cars, disabled vehicles, recreational vehicles, including snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, motorcycles, and boats, specialized work vehicles, and second vehicles for numerous reasons. In general, concerns associated with the transportation of these vehicles have included the ease with which a vehicle to be transported may be loaded and unloaded, the ability to load and unload a vehicle to be transported by a minimum number of people, the elimination of damage to the transported vehicle as well as to the towing vehicle, the structural adequacy of the vehicle trailer, the positive tracking of the vehicle trailer, and the ability to back up the vehicle trailer as necessary. The prior art has addressed some of these concerns. Exemplars of this art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,728 (Hecker), which addresses the transportation of vehicles which cannot be towed with the tires engaging the ground due to disablement or construction features, U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,286 (Smith), which addresses the structural capacity of a vehicle trailer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,593 (Bourton), which provides a trailer bed which can be tilted forward and backward to facilitate the loading and unloading of recreational vehicles, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,841 (Eischen), which provides for easy loading and unloading of the vehicle which is to be transported without the need for additional power to tilt or slide the carrier bed.
Unfortunately, as extensive as the prior art is, shortcomings still exist and improvements can still be made, particularly with respect to trailers which transport small automobiles behind motorhomes or other suitable towing vehicles. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle trailer which includes means for the safe loading and unloading of a vehicle which is to be transported. It is another object of the present invention to provide means which will facilitate the loading and unloading of a vehicle which is to be transported and which will reduce the road shock transferred through the tongue of the vehicle trailer to the towing vehicle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle trailer which is simple in construction and conforms to conventional forms of manufacture. It is a final object of the present invention to provide a vehicle trailer which is easy to operate, economically feasible, and durable. These together with other objects and features, which will be in part apparent and in part pointed out, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully described and claimed hereinafter.